Cole's back!
by Kate Love
Summary: Cole returns to Piper they get married and ......read on!
1. Cole

**Chapter one:Return on Cole**

Cole shimmered into the manor happily,looking for Piper.Sitting down in a spare room, he searched it,finding baby bottles and a woman lieing under neath the blanktes covered.Smiling suductivly,thinking it was piper he closed his eyes and began to kiss her deeply,and she kissed him in return,opening his eyes he looked down at the face of the sleeping Paige."God!" he exclaimed shimmering out of the room.Going into the bathroom he used the bottle of mouth wash. He was stupid!why didn't he realize it was Paige? she was taller then piper. He grimced imaging Paige's reaction to finding that out.she'd do what he did.Shaking his head his thoughts returned to Piper.His beautiful thin piper,his love.He smiled as he vaguly wondered why Paige was even there...Paige hated him,so she never came by.Shaking his head he focaused on orbing to the living room,seeing what must be his daughter. Smiling he came up behind Piper silently,kissing her deeply."sweetie,i'm home."

Smiling at his daughter,he kissed her forehead.then he looked up glaring at Leo."get out of my house." he commanded looking at the two other babies."Jesus Piper,don't tell me you had triplets!" he said but then he looked closer at the other baby.No,she was clearly Paiges.."you didn't tell me Paige was pregnant he siad softly.Looking at Piper."Paige!" he called,"Watch the babies,Piper and I have to go for some bubble Pop electric." he said with a small smiles eyeing Phoebe.Paige and Piper were the only sister's he trusted.

Piper leaned on the doorframe, staring at him. She smiled at his use of words. "_Smart ass..._" She said as quietly as she could. She walked into the room and wandered up behind him. "Hey," she whispered, looking down at their daughter. She leaned on him and smiled still. She looked up at him, standing up straight. "Paige asleep?" She asked. She walked over to the table and grabbed a pencil and a note pad and began writing a note. She pushed her hair over her shoulder and shot a glance at Cole and as an evil grin spread on her face. She wrote the rest of the note in her rather neat handwriting. She ripped the piece of paper off the note pad and walked into her room where Paige was asleep. She put the paper right next to her on the table.

She turned and walked out. "Alright... Where should we go..." She said, looking back at the sleeping girls. She smiled, walking over to Cole and wrapping her arms around him while looking up at him. 

Elaina Turner,their baby daughter,whimpered and tears formed in her eyes. She looked like she was about to cry. 

Paige awoke and she smiled as she orbed into the living room glancing at Cole and Piper.Smiling to herself she turned away to look at the girls."If you guys want,i can take them over to my semi-plac..thing.." she trailed off looking at them before nodding again."Yeah,i will if that's ok with you two." 

Piper looked at Elaina, her expression softening. She walked over to her and picked her up. "Shh... Don't cry it'll be okay..." She rocked her daughter back and forth. "We will be back... We will only be gone for a while, I promise..." She whispered. 

Elaina gasped and looked over at her daddy. She stretched her arms out to him as a tear slid down her cheek. "Da!" 

Piper smiled, turning to face Cole. "She wants you to hold her... It's only fair. You haven't been around for a really long time..." She said quietly, looking down at Elaina. "Yeah? That's right... You want daddy to hold you?" She asked her daughter. 

He picked up his daughter and lightly kissed her."elaina Turner" he whispered soothingly in her ear."Turners don't cry,they big good while they stay with auntie Paige. Be a big girl,a big girl."he reapeted gently."Mommy and daddy have to go somewhere but we'll be back soon.I promise, then we can all go out as a family.You mommy and daddy,Leo and Phoebe,Paige and Pallinia and possibly Kyle."he said as he looked at Piper."Oh yes,My love.Kyle has come back for Paige,so try to encourage her to love him again,please piper?" he asked her 

Piper nodded. "I will." She smiled, looking at Elaina. "Please, sweety?" She asked, walking closer and smiling at her. "Be good for aunty Paige?" She asked, resting her hands on Cole's arms. "I know that, Cole." She said, replying to his question quickly. 

"Na!" She wraps her arms around her father's neck and lays her head on his shoulder. Her grasp tightened around his neck, she never wanted to be left alone without her parents. She cries silently against his neck and her tears fell on his shirt. 

Piper's stomach tightened. "I-it's alright sweety, don't cry... Please don't cry..." She said, moving closer and putting a hand on Elaina's back. She bit her lip, blinking a few times. She hated seeing her loved ones cry, it tore her apart. She sighed. "Please, sweetheart?" She said, moving to Cole's side and resting her head on his shoulder and looking at her daughter's face. She lifted a hand, wiping the tears off her face. 

Cole kissed his daughter lightly."Don't cry,sweetie.dady and mommy will be back soon.."he was lost as he glanced again at Piper.His daughter kept crying.She was very close to her mother,or so it seemed...turning he saw Paige and placed elaina into Paige's arms before saying another word,shimmered Piper and him to the...area for bubble pop electric. 

**Chapter two:a new fate**

Cole shimmered Piper inside the manor and kissed her lightly at first.He felt bad for what he did but they needed some time alone and the clearly weren't going to get it with their daughter around.Besides Paige could deepend the kiss,his tongue playing with the corners of Piper's mouth,awaiting her permission.He looked into her eyes so she could see the desire forming in his eyes.He circled her back with his arms until he held her and looked into her beautiful face. 

Piper smiled, with the slightest sigh, she gave into him. She did feel a little guilty for what they had done. But they had been apart for so long. She put her hands up resting them on his face. "I really don't think we should be here..." She whispered. "Let's go to P3... nothing's going on today... and there's a bed in my room thing..." She whispered, nuzzling his neck gently. "Come on..." She urged him to shimmer, and kissed him gently, opening her mouth against his and letting her tongue slide freely into his mouth. _I love you..._ She said silently. 

Cole smiled at Piper and kissed er back in return as he felt he body against his.He almost agreed to go to P3.Almost. No,he decided,this night together was meant to be in there room where Elaina was kissed Piper again and shook his head,"no." He began to kiss Pipers neck gently sucking and nibbling as he took in her clothes. 

Piper's stomach tightened as he kissed her nack. "Fine... have it your way." She smirked, looking up at him. She jumped up and wrapped her legs around his waist, pulling him into a hard, deep kiss. She draped her arms over his shoulders, her long dark hair falling over her shoulders. 

Cole smiled and replied,"I always do."He caught her legs and plunged his tongue into the cavern of her mouth smiling at the sweet taste.He ran one hand through her hair while still supporting her before he kissed her again.He started to suck on her neck again and left a trail of kisses runnning down her neck.Then carefully,he took off her shirt as he looked at her bra.He admired it for a moment with all of her beauty before he began to kiss one and murmerer,"Piper..." 

"Cole..." Piper sighed gently, pulling off of him an backing towards the bed. She fell back, pulling him with her and kissing him again. She sighed gently, running her hands through his hair. 

Cole looked at Piper and kissed her back before he rolled under neath her putting her on top of him."I love you Piper." he said his voice heavy with desire."I missed you so much," he said as he took off Piper's bra.Only then did he realize that he was still fully clothed.He looked at Piper and raised an eyebrow looking at her. 

She smirked, slipping his shirt off, then moving down. Her eyes locked with his and she gave him a look of nearly lust. She slowly undid his pants, climbing back over him, she pushed them off, pulling her skirt off so she only wore one last thing. She gave him an evil smile. Kneading his chest with her hands. "I love you too... and I missed you too..." She whispered, her voice nearly a purr. 

Cole held her and smiled at heer grinning evily.He glanced at her one garment left before he returned his gaze into her eyes."I missed you to Piper." he said his voice husky with desire.He leaned forwoard and began to suck on Pipe's neck again,careful not to hurt her.His eyes looked at herb reatst hungry with desire,he licked his lips and sucked on Piper's neck again.Slowlllly he kissed his way to one breat and began to suck on it,gently kissing and nibbling.Looking up her wanted to see her reaction. 

She sighed gently, whispering his name. She put her hands on his arms, digging her nails into his skin, but not enough to hurt him. She sighed in desire, and the need to be with him. "I love you more... than the world itself." She whispered, putting a hand on the back of his head, she pulled his head back, leaning down and kissing him again. 

Cole lsmiled at Piper and kissed her back making her the only thing in his mind.His daughter would be upset but,she was a bit of a suck anyhow. Separation was good for her.It would make her less depenedent upon them."I love you more then anything in this world." Cole smiled at her again and began to sing a minute without you baby.He then started to sing,I'll stand by you. "God i love you Piper." 

She kissed him, "I love you too..." She whispered, wrapping her arms around him, one leg on either side of him. She rested her head on his shoulder, her hair falling over her own shoulders. "And I am going to prove that. Right here, and right now..." She whispered seductivly in his ear. 

Cole smiled at Piper and her suductive ways carefully letting an evil grin creep onto his face.She ran a hand throught Piper's hair and smiled again at her words.He laughed and said,"Sorry Piper,but you pinning me only makes it sexier." with that he claimed her mouth again gently sliding his tongue between her lips. 

Piper smiled. "I know..." She whispered, as her mouth met his. She slipped her tongue into his mouth. She rolled off of him, lying abck and looking up at him. She put her arms over her head, an evil look in her eyes. "Bring it on, Cole..." She said seductivly. "I _dare_ you..." 

Cole looked at her with an evil smile."I never back down from a dare..." he kissed her neck and began to kiss her breasts gently sucking and biting at them,teasting them until he fit one into his mouth.He moved towards the other one and left kisses down her stomache pausing at the one garment left,slowly he looked at Piper. 

She smiled, giving him a look as if to say "do it... take it off..." Piper's smile changed to a smirk. "Go on. Do it." She laughed a little, her laugh sounding both seductive and evil, "Oh.. you aren't... scared... are you?" She said, her voice in almost a threatning tone. 

Cole looked up again and almos t frowned.This wasn't like Piper."No i'm not scared."With that he slowly slid of her panties and threw them across the room.He began his trail of kiss again as he worked his way up her thiegh until her reached her coochie.Slowly Cole worked his tongue in awaiting her reaction.

Her back arched, and she clawed the blankets, hissing his name. This was gonna be fun, and she knew it. What was the feeling coursing through her. Not quit lust. It was stronger. **Love**. It was the only reasonable explaination. She wished he would move up, so she could kiss him again. Her mouth longed for his taste. 

Cole smiled again at Piper and almost as if reading her mind her raised his mouth to hers and drove his tongue into her mouth,wanting to taste everypart of her mouth.His tongue explored and conquered hers,hungerly wanting her all to himself.Pausing her said,"Piper?do you want another baby?" he asked before placing his moouth on hers again. 

"well... that depends. If you are going to be around the house more, then yes." She whispered against his lips, kissing him again as she placed her hands on his chest. "I love you, and I'm gonna prove it." She said sliding her hands down inch by inch. Moving closer to his sword. 

Cole smiled at Piper and felt her hands."I promise i will.I had some unfinished business to take care of."he replied. He muffled a groan and felt his sword stiffen with desire for Piper.He felt his sword go hard as he stiffled yet another groan and watched Piper's eyes carefully,kissing her mouth gently. 

She gripped his sword gently with her hands, closing her eyes and kissing him back. Piper heard him and smiled, moaning a little. She pulled her hands away, moving them up. She was ready for him. Now it was his turn. She thrusted her hips against him slightly, to give him a hint. 

As Piper held his sword,Cole moaned Piper's name as he grew smiled as he felt Piper's signal.Supporting himself on his arms.He kissed Piper once before he lowered his body.Letting just the tip of his sword enter her,he teased her and allowed more of his sword.He was massive and built for endurance.Allowing more and more,he stopped with 5 inches left to enter her,not sure if she could hold him.He didn't want to hurt her. 

She arched her back, forcing him further. She could hold him. She knew she could. It was only up to him to go the rest of the way. "I can do it..." She whispered against his lips. "Trust me..." She took him in a kiss again, thrusting her hips the slightest bit. 

Cole smiled and kissed her back."Piper,i don't want to hurt you.." he said buut he lowered the rest of the five inches into her.Slowly at first Cole began to thrust until he picked up speed and thrust harderand faster,each time going deeper into her then the last,"Piper!" he moaned and cried out,"Piper!" he moaned again thrusting again and again into her. 

Piper dug her nails into his back. "Cole..." She hissed, thrusting with him, keeping his speed. "Cole!" She said, louder than intentional. She tried her best not to hurt him. She took him into a hard, deep kiss. Not letting him free from it. She kept his speed still, with every passing moment. She trembled uncontrollably in desire beneath him, exploring his mouth with her tongue. 

With his mouth busy Cole focaused again on the thrust.He picked up more and more speed until he finally reached the spot he was looking for."Piper!"he cried out,allowing his mouth tobe locked.He knew he could keep this until she climaxed but it would be hard work becuase he was so tired. he wanted to roll of and still not separate from her.He increased his speed again and the power of his thrust got more powerful. 

She wanted so bad to just scream. But didn't. Instead, she kept up with him, supressing it and saving her energy. She kissed him harder. Knowing as soon as she came, he would to. She gave a few last thrusts, and gave into it, moaning loudly. 

Cole rolled off of Piper still not having the energy to seperate their bodies from one another.He moaned as loud as Piper did and smiled at her gently kissing her forehead.Only then did he realize that their bodies were covered with smiled at piper and tightly wrapped his arms around her,still not separating their bodies. 

She collapsed ontop of his body. "I love you, Cole..." She whispered, running a hand up and down his arm. She stared at his silver-y eyes with her soft brown eyes. And her make-up that had ran slightly with tears from pushing herself to the limit. She smiled through it though. 

He smiled as Pipe lay atop of him."I love you too,Piper." he said.He wiped the runnning make up away from her face and kissed her lightly,"God Piper,I love you more then anything." he said as he pulled a strand of hair from behind her ear and began to play with it.He closed his and pulled the blackets over top of them and he soon fell asleep. 

She smiled, listening as his breathing slowed as he fell asleep. She nuzzled his neck and fell asleep as well, knowing that within nine months there would be another. 

Cole awoke in a cold sweat at 1:41 am.He looked at Piper and saw that still she slept.Kissing her fore head,he hoped into the shower and took a cold one.He was just warming the water up when he looked up and picked up the soap off of the bottom of the shower.Funny how spacious this shower was...Cole's thoughts returned to Piper. 

Piper rolled over, blinking a few times. "C--Cole?" she asked. She concentrated on centering her hearing. She heard the shower. She stood upm grabbing a sheet and wrapping it around herself. "Cole?" She asked, leaning on the bathroom sink. 

Cole,hearing Piper,poked his head out of the shower,"yes honey?" he answered before seeing her in that sheet.Quickly he pulled her into the shower with him,hungerly claiming her mouth again. 

She laughed a bit, dropping the sheet before she was pulled in. She kissed him back. "Hello to you too." She laughed, looking up at him and smiling. She kissed him again, instinctivly jumping up and wrapping her legs around his waist. 

Cole smiled at her,"hello Hello,Mrs Turner." he said to her happily. Cole caught her legs and deepend the kiss again as his tongue slid into her mouth. He knew that she could feel the hardness of his sword."Piper,I could make love to you from now to the day i die.I'm hungry,but not for food,for you."he said before sliding his tongue into her mouth and rubbing one of her breasts. 

Paige walked into the bathroom and began to brush her teeth talking to who she thought was Piper."I'm opening the door she murmered as she opened the glass shower door and saw Piper and Cole."What are you two kids doing?" she joked half in shock/half in good spirits."I shower in that shower." 

She moaned gently. "I second that..." She whispered, draping her arms over his shoulders and kissing him back. She had felt his sword start to harden again. "god, I must be good." She laughed a little, biting his neck gently. 

Cole glanced at Paige and put piper down,using her almost as a human shield."Umm,Piper?" he hinted,that Paige had the door open and was looking at them."Sorry Paige,were just having some fun."turning back to Piper he kissed her gently,"You are good." he said sucking on her neck. 

She laughed a little. "And your point is...?" She asked, leaning on him and tilting her head to the side slightly. "Why didn't you just use the other bathroom?" She asked, "you knew we were in here." She said, shutting the shower door again and kissing Cole. "We can wait til you leave..." She said, looking at Cole seductivly, now that Paige couldn't see them 

Cole kissed Pipe again and smiled at her.Quickly Cole lofted Piper up again and began to kiss her neck,sucking on it again while one hand brushed a breast while the other suppoted her legs,gently caressing them."Piper," he whispered knowing Paige was still there. 

Piper put a finger to his lips to shush him. "Paige, you almost done?" She asked. "I mean, who brushes their teeth at one in the morning?" She asked sarcasticly, pressing her body against coles and kissing him again. 

Cole smiled as he heard Paige leave and focaused on kissing Piper again.He smiled and paused."Piper,do you think we should go see Elaina?Or perhaps drop the soap in the shower?" he asked with an evilgrin.After all it was Piper's choice."Piper,how are you going to get Paige to fall for Kyle again?I told him we would as a favour but i don't think Paige is warming up to that too much.."he trailed off again looking at Piper. 

"How about we worryy about nothing... and just make love again?" She suggested, smiling a little and kissing him. "Okay?" She asked. 


	2. Chapter two:a new fate

**Chapter one:Return on Cole**

Cole shimmered into the manor happily,looking for Piper.Sitting down in a spare room, he searched it,finding baby bottles and a woman lieing under neath the blanktes covered.Smiling suductivly,thinking it was piper he closed his eyes and began to kiss her deeply,and she kissed him in return,opening his eyes he looked down at the face of the sleeping Paige."God!" he exclaimed shimmering out of the room.Going into the bathroom he used the bottle of mouth wash. He was stupid!why didn't he realize it was Paige? she was taller then piper. He grimced imaging Paige's reaction to finding that out.she'd do what he did.Shaking his head his thoughts returned to Piper.His beautiful thin piper,his love.He smiled as he vaguly wondered why Paige was even there...Paige hated him,so she never came by.Shaking his head he focaused on orbing to the living room,seeing what must be his daughter. Smiling he came up behind Piper silently,kissing her deeply."sweetie,i'm home."

Smiling at his daughter,he kissed her forehead.then he looked up glaring at Leo."get out of my house." he commanded looking at the two other babies."Jesus Piper,don't tell me you had triplets!" he said but then he looked closer at the other baby.No,she was clearly Paiges.."you didn't tell me Paige was pregnant he siad softly.Looking at Piper."Paige!" he called,"Watch the babies,Piper and I have to go for some bubble Pop electric." he said with a small smiles eyeing Phoebe.Paige and Piper were the only sister's he trusted.

Piper leaned on the doorframe, staring at him. She smiled at his use of words. "_Smart ass..._" She said as quietly as she could. She walked into the room and wandered up behind him. "Hey," she whispered, looking down at their daughter. She leaned on him and smiled still. She looked up at him, standing up straight. "Paige asleep?" She asked. She walked over to the table and grabbed a pencil and a note pad and began writing a note. She pushed her hair over her shoulder and shot a glance at Cole and as an evil grin spread on her face. She wrote the rest of the note in her rather neat handwriting. She ripped the piece of paper off the note pad and walked into her room where Paige was asleep. She put the paper right next to her on the table.

She turned and walked out. "Alright... Where should we go..." She said, looking back at the sleeping girls. She smiled, walking over to Cole and wrapping her arms around him while looking up at him. 

Elaina Turner,their baby daughter,whimpered and tears formed in her eyes. She looked like she was about to cry. 

Paige awoke and she smiled as she orbed into the living room glancing at Cole and Piper.Smiling to herself she turned away to look at the girls."If you guys want,i can take them over to my semi-plac..thing.." she trailed off looking at them before nodding again."Yeah,i will if that's ok with you two." 

Piper looked at Elaina, her expression softening. She walked over to her and picked her up. "Shh... Don't cry it'll be okay..." She rocked her daughter back and forth. "We will be back... We will only be gone for a while, I promise..." She whispered. 

Elaina gasped and looked over at her daddy. She stretched her arms out to him as a tear slid down her cheek. "Da!" 

Piper smiled, turning to face Cole. "She wants you to hold her... It's only fair. You haven't been around for a really long time..." She said quietly, looking down at Elaina. "Yeah? That's right... You want daddy to hold you?" She asked her daughter. 

He picked up his daughter and lightly kissed her."elaina Turner" he whispered soothingly in her ear."Turners don't cry,they big good while they stay with auntie Paige. Be a big girl,a big girl."he reapeted gently."Mommy and daddy have to go somewhere but we'll be back soon.I promise, then we can all go out as a family.You mommy and daddy,Leo and Phoebe,Paige and Pallinia and possibly Kyle."he said as he looked at Piper."Oh yes,My love.Kyle has come back for Paige,so try to encourage her to love him again,please piper?" he asked her 

Piper nodded. "I will." She smiled, looking at Elaina. "Please, sweety?" She asked, walking closer and smiling at her. "Be good for aunty Paige?" She asked, resting her hands on Cole's arms. "I know that, Cole." She said, replying to his question quickly. 

"Na!" She wraps her arms around her father's neck and lays her head on his shoulder. Her grasp tightened around his neck, she never wanted to be left alone without her parents. She cries silently against his neck and her tears fell on his shirt. 

Piper's stomach tightened. "I-it's alright sweety, don't cry... Please don't cry..." She said, moving closer and putting a hand on Elaina's back. She bit her lip, blinking a few times. She hated seeing her loved ones cry, it tore her apart. She sighed. "Please, sweetheart?" She said, moving to Cole's side and resting her head on his shoulder and looking at her daughter's face. She lifted a hand, wiping the tears off her face. 

Cole kissed his daughter lightly."Don't cry,sweetie.dady and mommy will be back soon.."he was lost as he glanced again at Piper.His daughter kept crying.She was very close to her mother,or so it seemed...turning he saw Paige and placed elaina into Paige's arms before saying another word,shimmered Piper and him to the...area for bubble pop electric. 

**Chapter two:a new fate**

Cole shimmered Piper inside the manor and kissed her lightly at first.He felt bad for what he did but they needed some time alone and the clearly weren't going to get it with their daughter around.Besides Paige could deepend the kiss,his tongue playing with the corners of Piper's mouth,awaiting her permission.He looked into her eyes so she could see the desire forming in his eyes.He circled her back with his arms until he held her and looked into her beautiful face. 

Piper smiled, with the slightest sigh, she gave into him. She did feel a little guilty for what they had done. But they had been apart for so long. She put her hands up resting them on his face. "I really don't think we should be here..." She whispered. "Let's go to P3... nothing's going on today... and there's a bed in my room thing..." She whispered, nuzzling his neck gently. "Come on..." She urged him to shimmer, and kissed him gently, opening her mouth against his and letting her tongue slide freely into his mouth. _I love you..._ She said silently. 

Cole smiled at Piper and kissed er back in return as he felt he body against his.He almost agreed to go to P3.Almost. No,he decided,this night together was meant to be in there room where Elaina was kissed Piper again and shook his head,"no." He began to kiss Pipers neck gently sucking and nibbling as he took in her clothes. 

Piper's stomach tightened as he kissed her nack. "Fine... have it your way." She smirked, looking up at him. She jumped up and wrapped her legs around his waist, pulling him into a hard, deep kiss. She draped her arms over his shoulders, her long dark hair falling over her shoulders. 

Cole smiled and replied,"I always do."He caught her legs and plunged his tongue into the cavern of her mouth smiling at the sweet taste.He ran one hand through her hair while still supporting her before he kissed her again.He started to suck on her neck again and left a trail of kisses runnning down her neck.Then carefully,he took off her shirt as he looked at her bra.He admired it for a moment with all of her beauty before he began to kiss one and murmerer,"Piper..." 

"Cole..." Piper sighed gently, pulling off of him an backing towards the bed. She fell back, pulling him with her and kissing him again. She sighed gently, running her hands through his hair. 

Cole looked at Piper and kissed her back before he rolled under neath her putting her on top of him."I love you Piper." he said his voice heavy with desire."I missed you so much," he said as he took off Piper's bra.Only then did he realize that he was still fully clothed.He looked at Piper and raised an eyebrow looking at her. 

She smirked, slipping his shirt off, then moving down. Her eyes locked with his and she gave him a look of nearly lust. She slowly undid his pants, climbing back over him, she pushed them off, pulling her skirt off so she only wore one last thing. She gave him an evil smile. Kneading his chest with her hands. "I love you too... and I missed you too..." She whispered, her voice nearly a purr. 

Cole held her and smiled at heer grinning evily.He glanced at her one garment left before he returned his gaze into her eyes."I missed you to Piper." he said his voice husky with desire.He leaned forwoard and began to suck on Pipe's neck again,careful not to hurt her.His eyes looked at herb reatst hungry with desire,he licked his lips and sucked on Piper's neck again.Slowlllly he kissed his way to one breat and began to suck on it,gently kissing and nibbling.Looking up her wanted to see her reaction. 

She sighed gently, whispering his name. She put her hands on his arms, digging her nails into his skin, but not enough to hurt him. She sighed in desire, and the need to be with him. "I love you more... than the world itself." She whispered, putting a hand on the back of his head, she pulled his head back, leaning down and kissing him again. 

Cole lsmiled at Piper and kissed her back making her the only thing in his mind.His daughter would be upset but,she was a bit of a suck anyhow. Separation was good for her.It would make her less depenedent upon them."I love you more then anything in this world." Cole smiled at her again and began to sing a minute without you baby.He then started to sing,I'll stand by you. "God i love you Piper." 

She kissed him, "I love you too..." She whispered, wrapping her arms around him, one leg on either side of him. She rested her head on his shoulder, her hair falling over her own shoulders. "And I am going to prove that. Right here, and right now..." She whispered seductivly in his ear. 

Cole smiled at Piper and her suductive ways carefully letting an evil grin creep onto his face.She ran a hand throught Piper's hair and smiled again at her words.He laughed and said,"Sorry Piper,but you pinning me only makes it sexier." with that he claimed her mouth again gently sliding his tongue between her lips. 

Piper smiled. "I know..." She whispered, as her mouth met his. She slipped her tongue into his mouth. She rolled off of him, lying abck and looking up at him. She put her arms over her head, an evil look in her eyes. "Bring it on, Cole..." She said seductivly. "I _dare_ you..." 

Cole looked at her with an evil smile."I never back down from a dare..." he kissed her neck and began to kiss her breasts gently sucking and biting at them,teasting them until he fit one into his mouth.He moved towards the other one and left kisses down her stomache pausing at the one garment left,slowly he looked at Piper. 

She smiled, giving him a look as if to say "do it... take it off..." Piper's smile changed to a smirk. "Go on. Do it." She laughed a little, her laugh sounding both seductive and evil, "Oh.. you aren't... scared... are you?" She said, her voice in almost a threatning tone. 

Cole looked up again and almos t frowned.This wasn't like Piper."No i'm not scared."With that he slowly slid of her panties and threw them across the room.He began his trail of kiss again as he worked his way up her thiegh until her reached her coochie.Slowly Cole worked his tongue in awaiting her reaction.

Her back arched, and she clawed the blankets, hissing his name. This was gonna be fun, and she knew it. What was the feeling coursing through her. Not quit lust. It was stronger. **Love**. It was the only reasonable explaination. She wished he would move up, so she could kiss him again. Her mouth longed for his taste. 

Cole smiled again at Piper and almost as if reading her mind her raised his mouth to hers and drove his tongue into her mouth,wanting to taste everypart of her mouth.His tongue explored and conquered hers,hungerly wanting her all to himself.Pausing her said,"Piper?do you want another baby?" he asked before placing his moouth on hers again. 

"well... that depends. If you are going to be around the house more, then yes." She whispered against his lips, kissing him again as she placed her hands on his chest. "I love you, and I'm gonna prove it." She said sliding her hands down inch by inch. Moving closer to his sword. 

Cole smiled at Piper and felt her hands."I promise i will.I had some unfinished business to take care of."he replied. He muffled a groan and felt his sword stiffen with desire for Piper.He felt his sword go hard as he stiffled yet another groan and watched Piper's eyes carefully,kissing her mouth gently. 

She gripped his sword gently with her hands, closing her eyes and kissing him back. Piper heard him and smiled, moaning a little. She pulled her hands away, moving them up. She was ready for him. Now it was his turn. She thrusted her hips against him slightly, to give him a hint. 

As Piper held his sword,Cole moaned Piper's name as he grew smiled as he felt Piper's signal.Supporting himself on his arms.He kissed Piper once before he lowered his body.Letting just the tip of his sword enter her,he teased her and allowed more of his sword.He was massive and built for endurance.Allowing more and more,he stopped with 5 inches left to enter her,not sure if she could hold him.He didn't want to hurt her. 

She arched her back, forcing him further. She could hold him. She knew she could. It was only up to him to go the rest of the way. "I can do it..." She whispered against his lips. "Trust me..." She took him in a kiss again, thrusting her hips the slightest bit. 

Cole smiled and kissed her back."Piper,i don't want to hurt you.." he said buut he lowered the rest of the five inches into her.Slowly at first Cole began to thrust until he picked up speed and thrust harderand faster,each time going deeper into her then the last,"Piper!" he moaned and cried out,"Piper!" he moaned again thrusting again and again into her. 

Piper dug her nails into his back. "Cole..." She hissed, thrusting with him, keeping his speed. "Cole!" She said, louder than intentional. She tried her best not to hurt him. She took him into a hard, deep kiss. Not letting him free from it. She kept his speed still, with every passing moment. She trembled uncontrollably in desire beneath him, exploring his mouth with her tongue. 

With his mouth busy Cole focaused again on the thrust.He picked up more and more speed until he finally reached the spot he was looking for."Piper!"he cried out,allowing his mouth tobe locked.He knew he could keep this until she climaxed but it would be hard work becuase he was so tired. he wanted to roll of and still not separate from her.He increased his speed again and the power of his thrust got more powerful. 

She wanted so bad to just scream. But didn't. Instead, she kept up with him, supressing it and saving her energy. She kissed him harder. Knowing as soon as she came, he would to. She gave a few last thrusts, and gave into it, moaning loudly. 

Cole rolled off of Piper still not having the energy to seperate their bodies from one another.He moaned as loud as Piper did and smiled at her gently kissing her forehead.Only then did he realize that their bodies were covered with smiled at piper and tightly wrapped his arms around her,still not separating their bodies. 

She collapsed ontop of his body. "I love you, Cole..." She whispered, running a hand up and down his arm. She stared at his silver-y eyes with her soft brown eyes. And her make-up that had ran slightly with tears from pushing herself to the limit. She smiled through it though. 

He smiled as Pipe lay atop of him."I love you too,Piper." he said.He wiped the runnning make up away from her face and kissed her lightly,"God Piper,I love you more then anything." he said as he pulled a strand of hair from behind her ear and began to play with it.He closed his and pulled the blackets over top of them and he soon fell asleep. 

She smiled, listening as his breathing slowed as he fell asleep. She nuzzled his neck and fell asleep as well, knowing that within nine months there would be another. 

Cole awoke in a cold sweat at 1:41 am.He looked at Piper and saw that still she slept.Kissing her fore head,he hoped into the shower and took a cold one.He was just warming the water up when he looked up and picked up the soap off of the bottom of the shower.Funny how spacious this shower was...Cole's thoughts returned to Piper. 

Piper rolled over, blinking a few times. "C--Cole?" she asked. She concentrated on centering her hearing. She heard the shower. She stood upm grabbing a sheet and wrapping it around herself. "Cole?" She asked, leaning on the bathroom sink. 

Cole,hearing Piper,poked his head out of the shower,"yes honey?" he answered before seeing her in that sheet.Quickly he pulled her into the shower with him,hungerly claiming her mouth again. 

She laughed a bit, dropping the sheet before she was pulled in. She kissed him back. "Hello to you too." She laughed, looking up at him and smiling. She kissed him again, instinctivly jumping up and wrapping her legs around his waist. 

Cole smiled at her,"hello Hello,Mrs Turner." he said to her happily. Cole caught her legs and deepend the kiss again as his tongue slid into her mouth. He knew that she could feel the hardness of his sword."Piper,I could make love to you from now to the day i die.I'm hungry,but not for food,for you."he said before sliding his tongue into her mouth and rubbing one of her breasts. 

Paige walked into the bathroom and began to brush her teeth talking to who she thought was Piper."I'm opening the door she murmered as she opened the glass shower door and saw Piper and Cole."What are you two kids doing?" she joked half in shock/half in good spirits."I shower in that shower." 

She moaned gently. "I second that..." She whispered, draping her arms over his shoulders and kissing him back. She had felt his sword start to harden again. "god, I must be good." She laughed a little, biting his neck gently. 

Cole glanced at Paige and put piper down,using her almost as a human shield."Umm,Piper?" he hinted,that Paige had the door open and was looking at them."Sorry Paige,were just having some fun."turning back to Piper he kissed her gently,"You are good." he said sucking on her neck. 

She laughed a little. "And your point is...?" She asked, leaning on him and tilting her head to the side slightly. "Why didn't you just use the other bathroom?" She asked, "you knew we were in here." She said, shutting the shower door again and kissing Cole. "We can wait til you leave..." She said, looking at Cole seductivly, now that Paige couldn't see them 

Cole kissed Pipe again and smiled at her.Quickly Cole lofted Piper up again and began to kiss her neck,sucking on it again while one hand brushed a breast while the other suppoted her legs,gently caressing them."Piper," he whispered knowing Paige was still there. 

Piper put a finger to his lips to shush him. "Paige, you almost done?" She asked. "I mean, who brushes their teeth at one in the morning?" She asked sarcasticly, pressing her body against coles and kissing him again. 

Cole smiled as he heard Paige leave and focaused on kissing Piper again.He smiled and paused."Piper,do you think we should go see Elaina?Or perhaps drop the soap in the shower?" he asked with an evilgrin.After all it was Piper's choice."Piper,how are you going to get Paige to fall for Kyle again?I told him we would as a favour but i don't think Paige is warming up to that too much.."he trailed off again looking at Piper. 

"How about we worryy about nothing... and just make love again?" She suggested, smiling a little and kissing him. "Okay?" She asked. 


	3. Chapter 3

spunky,energetic,wise, and can be sarcastic until you get to know her 


End file.
